tetras_rp_stufffandomcom-20200213-history
Astera
Links * Mythweavers Character Sheet * Google Sheets Character Sheet * RP Log * Absalom Forum * Harrow Reading Generator * The Eye of the Cat * Witch Spells - Archives of Nethys * Witch Spells - d20pfsrd Full Text of Traits, Feats, Class Features, Etc. Racial Info (Waneta) * Type: Fey * Altered Greater Shapechange: Members of this race can assume the appearance of any small or medium feline form, as the 'alter self' spell. This does not adjust their ability scores. * Limited Telepathy: Members of this race can communicate telepathically with any single person within a 30ft range, that they share a language with. * Fey Damage Resistance: Members of this race gain DR 5/cold iron. * Cat's Luck: Once per day, when a member of this race makes a Reflex saving throw, it can roll the saving throw twice and take the better result. It must decide to use this ability before attempting the saving throw. * Nimble Faller: Members of this race land on their feet even when they take lethal damage from a fall. Furthermore, they gain a +1 bonus to their CMD against trip attempts. * Claws: Members of this race receive two claw attacks. These are primary natural attacks. The damage is based on the creature’s size. (1d4 for medium, 1d3 for small) (Not in humanoid form) * Scent: Members of this race gain the scent ability. (Not in humanoid form) Traits and Drawbacks - Slippery * Requirement(s) Bellflower Network. * You have escaped from so many dangerous situations in your life that you’ve gotten quite good at not getting caught. You gain a +1 trait bonus on Stealth checks and Stealth is a class skill for you. - Influence * Your position in society grants you special insight into others, and special consideration or outright awe from others. Choose one of the following skills: Diplomacy, Intimidate, or Sense Motive. You gain a +1 trait bonus on that skill, and it is always a class skill for you. * Choice: Sense Motive * Flavor text: Fortune teller, cold reader - Bellflower Tiller * You are a tiller in the secretive Bellflower Network in Cheliax and carefully move slaves from one hideout to the next. You gain a +5 trait bonus on all Survival skill checks made to get along in the wild, travel in severe weather, keep from getting lost, or predict the weather. - Drawback: Helpless * You once stood helpless as great harm befell a loved one, and that paralysis sometimes returns when an ally is in a dire position. The first time per combat encounter that an ally within 30 feet falls unconscious or dies as the result of an attack, you are dazed until the end of your next turn. Feats - Level 1 Feat: Bipedal Form (racial) * Members of this race gain the following supernatural ability: A member of this race can assume the appearance of a single form of a single humanoid race of its size. The form is static and cannot be changed each time it takes this form. The creature gains a +10 racial bonus on Disguise checks made to appear as the member of the race whose appearance it assumes. Changing its shape is a standard action. This feat otherwise functions as alter self, save that the creature does not adjust its ability scores. While in this form, the traits 'Scent' and 'Claws' are not in effect. The others still work as normal. Level 3 Feat: Precise Shot Level 5 Feat: Extra Hex, Cackle Level 7 Feat: Extra Hex, Protective Luck Level 9 Feat: Potent Hex Hexes - Level 1 Hex: Fortune * The witch can grant a creature within 30 feet a bit of good luck for 1 round. The target can call upon this good luck once per round, allowing him to reroll any ability check, attack roll, saving throw, or skill check, taking the better result. He must decide to use this ability before the first roll is made. At 8th level and 16th level, the duration of this hex is extended by 1 round. Once a creature has benefited from the fortune hex, it cannot benefit from it again for 24 hours. - Bonus Hex from Patron: Ward * A witch can use this hex to place a protective ward over one creature. The warded creature receives a +2 deflection bonus to AC and a +2 resistance bonus on saving throws. This ward lasts until the warded creature is hit or fails a saving throw. A witch knows when a warded creature is no longer protected. A witch can have only one ward active at a time. If the witch uses this ability again, the previous ward immediately ends. A witch cannot use this ability on herself. At 8th level and 16th level, the bonuses provided by this ward increase by +1. - Level 2 Hex: Deadly Dealer (from Archetype) * At 2nd level, a cartomancer gains the Deadly Dealer feat as a bonus feat, even if she does not meet the prerequisites. The cartomancer gains the benefits of the Arcane Strike feat, but only for the purposes of using Deadly Dealer. * Deadly Dealer: You can throw a card as though it were a dart, with the same damage, range, and other features. You must use the Arcane Strike feat when throwing a card in this way, or else the card lacks the magical force and precision to deal lethal damage. A card is destroyed when thrown in this way. Harrow cards are treated as masterwork weapons when thrown using this feat, but are still destroyed after they are thrown. A harrow deck can no longer be used as a fortune-telling device after even a single card is thrown. A spellcaster with this feat can enhance a deck of cards as though it were a ranged weapon with 54 pieces of ammunition. This enhancement functions only when used in tandem with this feat, and has no affect on any other way the cards might be used. Only a character who possesses this feat can use an enhanced deck of cards; she must still use the Arcane Strike feat to activatethe cards’ enhancement. * Arcane Strike: As a swift action, you can imbue your weapons with a fraction of your power. For 1 round, your weapons deal +1 damage and are treated as magic for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. For every five caster levels you possess, this bonus increases by +1, to a maximum of +5 at 20th level. - Level 4 Hex: Evil Eye * The target takes a –2 penalty on one of the following (witch’s choice): AC, ability checks, attack rolls, saving throws, or skill checks. This hex lasts for a number of rounds equal to 3 + the witch’s Intelligence modifier. A Will save reduces this to just 1 round. * This is a mind-affecting effect. At 8th level the penalty increases to –4. - Level 6 Hex: Misfortune - Hex from Feat: Slumber - Level 8 Hex: Something! Patron * Unique Patron: Celestial Agenda * Theme: Healing * While good deities and empyreal lords have organized faiths to carry out their wills, powerfully ranked agathions, angels, and archons—and occasional intersectional councils of good outsiders—sometimes invest white witches with celestial might to defend the weak and heal the sick. * You gain the ward hex at 1st level, but your patron holds you to a higher standard: you must be of good alignment, and you take a –2 penalty on Bluff, Intimidate, Sleight of Hand, and other skill checks to deceive or threaten others. * Bonus Spells: 2nd remove fear, 4th castigate, 6th remove disease, 8th restoration, 10th rebuke, 12th pillar of life, 14th greater restoration, 16th greater planar ally (good outsiders only), 18th true resurrection Spell Deck * Replaces "Familiar" Class Feature * Each cartomancer carries a special harrow deck that allows her to communicate with her patron. Its ability to hold spells functions identically to the way a witch’s spells are granted by her familiar. The cartomancer must consult her harrow deck each day to prepare her spells and cannot prepare spells that are not stored in the deck. The spell deck cannot be used for this purpose if any cards are missing. * Harrow Deck: This is a traditional fortune-telling deck of cards used by soothsayers and seers. Each Harrow deck consists of 54 cards divided into six suits of nine cards. The six suits correspond to the six ability scores (hammer for Strength, key for Dexterity, shield for Constitution, book for Intelligence, star for Wisdom, and crown for Charisma). Each card in a suit further ties in with one of the nine alignments, corresponding to the location of the symbol on the face of the card. In addition, each card has its own unique name, independent of its suit and alignment. It takes 2d4 minutes to perform a harrowing (an attempt to divine the future of a specific creature) with a Harrow deck. The exact results of any harrowing should be determined by the GM, who can use an actual Harrow deck to perform the divination. Character Info Fast Facts * Name: Astera Ceae * Age: 10 (age of majority is 5) * Race: Waneta * Class Levels: Cartomancer Witch 1 * Alignment: NG. Distrusts authority but will not tell a lie. * Languages: Sylvan, Common, Halfling, Infernal * Deity: Magdh Description Astera’s humanoid form is a halfling as pictured. She typically wears a dark purple head scarf with a starry pattern. It’s tied just below her hairline to hold her hair back and let it flow behind her. The tails of the scarf hang into her hair on one side. There are two somewhat triangular protrusions from the way it sits on her head, almost like cat ears. Astera has emerald green eyes. She has a very slender and lithe body type, three feet tall and weighing thirty pounds. When she speaks, her accent is a little bit strange and difficult to place; someone with an ear for accents might notice traces of Chelish and Sylvan in there, but it’s muddled by a certain unrefined quality. Astera’s typical cat form is a shadowcat (see ‘Origin’ below). She has large emerald green eyes, and the retains same weight as her halfling form. She stands 20 inches at the shoulder, measures 30 inches from nose to the base of her tail, and has a 24-inch long tail. Waneta can also change their coats and shift between different species of cat at will. Her telepathic voice sounds just like her voice in halfling form, but the unrefined quality is no longer present and the accent is easier to distinguish. Origin A Waneta tribe in the Whisperwood of Cheliax lived there for thousands of years, since long before it became infested by hellspawn, and stubbornly haven’t wanted to migrate elsewhere. My tribe called itself the Whisperspirit, as we believed that the spirit of the forest itself put us there to protect it against the hellish creatures that infest it. My tribe’s typical form is a solid black arboreal wildcat, known by the locals as a shadowcat, 30-40 pounds with slightly pointed ears and a very long tail. This species purrs and meows but does not roar. (Does not match a particular IRL species. It’s like a mountain lion but smaller.) The Whisperspirits believed that it was bad luck to speak an untruth, and were generally superstitious Early Life When I was a nearly grown kitten, I was very curious, and you know what they say about curiosity and cats. Exploring along the edges of the woods, I got my paw stuck in a hunter’s trap. I remembered tales of others having to gnaw their paws off when stuck in such traps, but had always thought it was just something people said to scare kittens and deter them from… ending up in this situation. Fortune was on my side that day, for it wasn’t the hunter who found me, but another child. She was a halfling, a slave who lived with her family nearby. However, she hadn’t yet learned to speak Common, so despite my telepathy, I had trouble convincing her not to take me home, hide me under her bed, and keep me as a pet. She was nice to me and brought me table scraps, and it was only a few days before her parents found out. A child couldn’t very well keep a secret like that for very long. At first, they tried to scare me out of the house with a broom and send me back to the forest, but I spoke to them telepathically and explained what happened. Her parents apologized to me and let me stay until night time, when it would be easier to sneak away. During my time there, I saw a glimpse of what it was like to be a halfling in Cheliax. It almost seemed like Fortune had wanted me to fall into that trap and meet this family, so that I could use my innate healing magic to heal the scars and bruises their oppressors had lain upon them. When I went looking for my family that night, I didn’t find them; I found our den blackened and scorched and reeking of hellfire and burnt fur. The Whisperspirits were no more, except for me. I guess Fortune hadn’t wanted me to be there for that either, but since I was now the only survivor, was I really the lucky one? I felt so helpless and scared, like I should have been there to help, even though I just would have died with them. Not knowing who else to turn to, I went back to the halfling family, and they took me in. I earned my keep for the next few years bringing home rabbits and squirrels to put food on the table, and bringing luck wherever I could. I had this knack for being in the right place at the right time, as if the spirit of the forest had concentrated all its fortune onto me now that I was the only Whisperspirit. I truly believe that Fortune led me there so that I could help them and they could help me. At least, it helps me to think that, to give some kind of meaning to what’s happened to me and what these people go through every day. Career About a year ago, I learned how to assume the form of a halfling, and that same day, Fortune bestowed upon me yet another gift. When I was out hunting, I just found a deck of cards, just sitting there on top of a rock that wasn’t even there normally. I took it home, and I’ve since discovered that through the cards, I can get my magic to do more and more. The more I shuffled and studied them, the more I noticed patterns to the cards that Fortune led my hands to draw, and started using them to make predictions. One night when I was sneaking back home from a hunting trip, I happened upon a traveler I had never met before. Slaves can’t just travel whenever they please, so I knew this halfling must be a free man. He didn’t give me his name, and referred to himself only as a Tiller. He told me of an organization called the Bellflower Network that was working to free the halflings in Cheliax and bring them to safety. He liberated my adoptive family and led us to freedom. Fortune had led me to that moment, and I knew what I had to do. I tearfully parted ways with my now adoptive family and started learning to serve as a Tiller myself. Nowadays I'm only a brand new recruit with no real traction in the organization, and I know very few of its members, but the ones I do know recently had to scatter for fear of being found out. I managed to stowaway on a boat, not knowing exactly where it was going. The boat landed in Absalom, no surprise since the city is so big and central to trade, and now I don’t really know what I’m doing, I’ve just been living as an elusive alley cat for the past couple of days since I’ve arrived, making a little money here and there telling fortunes. Where the name comes from Names like “Felicia” mean lucky, and also sounds like feline, but that was too obvious. It turns out Felicia is also a genus of plants in the daisy family. The taxonomic name for this family is Asteraceae. Shadowcats Cheliax seems to be modeled after Europe, and there are only three species of wild cat in that area. Two of them are lynxes and one of them would be “tiny” sized. I don't really like lynxes, and melanistic lynxes wouldn't be solid black. With the theme I have going on, I really wanted to be a black cat, so I thought it would be okay to make one up. There could be a mundane species called the shadowcat that lives in the Whisperwood, or it could be an amalgamation of other species that the Whisperspirits created, since they can change size and colors at will. Things I might want Level 2 Spells * Boiling Blood * Cure Moderate Wounds * Detect Magic, Greater * Euphoric Cloud * Fog Cloud * Hold Person * Ice Slick * Inflict Moderate Wounds * Perceive Cues * Share Memory * Status * Stricken Heart * Touch of Bloodletting * Touch of Idiocy * Web Level 3 Spells * Bestow Curse * Countless Eyes * Excruciating Deformation * Guiding Star * Pack Empathy * Remove Curse * Screech * Sensory Amplifier * Siphon Might * Tongues * Water Walk Hexes * Want Hexes: Healing, Feral Speech, No Place like Home, Peacebond, Protective Luck, Scar, Tongues * Want Major Hexes: Harrowing Curse, Regenerative Sinew, Witch’s Brew, Hag’s Eye, Major Healing, Items * Apprentice's Cheating Gloves Feats * Accursed Hex, Split Hex, Spell Hex, Amplified Hex, Potent Hex __FORCETOC__ Category:Pathfinder Category:Characters Category:Waneta Category:Cat Characters __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Absalom